memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leonard McCoy
Doctorate dating? How was getting his doctorate dated? Things may be different in the Trekverse, but these days a typical MD spends 4 years in Med School after 4 years of regular college. So in 2248, he's be graduating from Ole Miss, and 2248-2252 he'd be in Med School (and I guess Baltimore-based Johns Hopkins had some sort of joint operation with U. of Georgia?)--Emperorkalan 01:26, 18 April 2006 (UTC) As with other entries, thanks to 213.249.240.99 for the contribution, but please note the sources so that we can evaluate whether the source is within this wiki's domain (canon + licensed works), or if there is a discrepency between conflicting sources.--Emperorkalan 15:06, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Horatio? What's the source on the middle name? I'm seeing the USS Enterprise Officers Manual listed and that is non-licensed and is not within the scope of this wiki.--Turtletrekker 01:46, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :It's also listed as the source for where and when he got his doctorate, both of which seem a bit off (the first because an MD would require a few more years of education, the latter because Johns Hopkins is in Baltimore, not Georgia (though one supposes some things can change over 200 years which include another world war))--Emperorkalan 11:03, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Again, I'm responsible for using EOM for middle names. HOWEVER, with McCoy, only Horatio is from EOM, based of course on the H. given in Star Trek III. Edward was given in full in Rihannsu#2: The Romulan Way, and possibly one other book, which I THINK is The Wounded Sky Stripey. Diane Duane also uses "Edward" in and , both of which were published after the release of Star Trek III -- Duane apparently wasn't bothered by the fact that she was contradicting canon. Anyway, if "Horatio" truly appears only in a non-licensed work (Stripey implies that it was added without a licensed source), it should be removed. Gildir 21:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) : McCoy is described as "Leonard Horatio McCoy of Terra" in . That's a licensed source and all, and normally I'd add it to the article. However, information from the Crucible novels have been described as loosely official and I'm not sure if it should be in the introduction or a separate section.--Tim Thomason 00:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Crucible is just as valid a source as any other. There is the occasional continuity issue but that should be treated no differently from any other conflicting sources. --8of5 02:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Edward is listed as his middle name in the "Star Trek II Biographies", which appears to be a licensed work. --Missievondragon 19:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Provenance of Shadows I've added some stuff from the new Crucible book about McCoy. Luckily it states all of the dates at the beginning of the chapters, so I know theri accurate. It's also a 600+ page book, that's why I'm not completely done with the entry yet, but I think it's pertinent to see how McCoy acted while in the alternate timeline. I'll be able to finsih it sometime within the next week.--67.171.236.122 20:29, 8 October 2006 (UTC) I'm glad you did. With your entry inferring that the very very first chapter in the book is 1930, that means it's a book I need to buy. I only concentrate on non-Trek books these days, but I'll make an exception here.--Stripey 20:49, 8 October 2006 (UTC) It's a great book, and it looks like someone else finsihed it before me and came on here and finished my timelining for me. It was a tough one though: 626 pages. glad someone came on and finished telling the story!--JYHASH 08:06, 30 October 2006 (UTC) McCoy is listed here as serving on the USS Hood (NCC-1703). The source is Shadows on the Sun. Does that book actually give the registry of the Hood? There is a discussion of a controversy about the registration of the Hood in the Note: section on the USS Hood (NCC-1703) page. Jdvelasc 20:01, 9 January 2007 (UTC) He dies in 2366 in this book which contradicts other novels. ~~ I'm surprised that nobody has noted his late-in-life marriage to Tonia Barrows, which was described in Provenance and appeared in several other novels. Where else? 19:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Wedding ring I think I wrote this somewhere else, but can't remember where. I got a reply that time that said it was because DeForest Kelly refused to take it off for his scenes, and this was detailed in his biography. HOWEVER, this doesn't answer the *internal Trek* reason as to Why Does McCoy Wear A Wedding Ring when he dislikes the memory of Jocelyn Treadway so much???? -- Stripey77 :Lots of older, divorced men will wear their wedding rings, for numerous reasons. The 'explanation' you're looking for doesn't exist, nor would it need to. Even if McCoy was deeply troubled by Jocelyn, he could still be showing his support for the tradition of marriage, or simply as a show to other women (and men) that he doesn't consider himself immediately available for a new intimate relationship of that sort. It could just be that it is an heirloom. Did any of these occur to you, or were you operating under the assumption that there is some sort of 'law' that states when someone can or can't remove or put on a ring? -- Captain MKB 15:01, 10 June 2007 (UTC). That'll do me. Taa.--Stripey77 16:05, 10 June 2007 (UTC) List I think there should be a list of his appearances after The Undiscovered Country. What do you think?– 21:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd think it would be jolly long. Would rather just see the section on his later career suitably expanded. --8of5 23:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Leonard H. McCoy The article seems to strongly imply McCoy's middle initial was established in Star Trek VI rather than Star Trek III. After reading some of the comments on here, I didn't want to just swap the titles but I think it needs rewording, maybe something like "Various publications referred to him as Leonard Edward McCoy, even after Star Trek III established his middle initial as H." – Skteosk 15:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. -- Captain MKB 16:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) A couple things! The ring belonged to Kelley's mother, and was not his wedding ring. He had an actual wedding ring, that he wore on his ring finger occasionally (but not as McCoy) Unless it's supposed to be McCoy's wedding ring from his first marriage? I'm afraid that doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I'd be more willing to buy something like a class ring from medical school or something like that. The wedding ring simply doesn't go on that finger. However, if there is a source specifically saying it's his wedding ring, I will concede that point! Second, he (Kelley) was 5'10" (you can see that clearly in relation to Nimoy, who was 6'1"), but was McCoy taller for some nonsensical reason? Ha! Those are my $0.02. :Just wondering, where'd you get all this De Kelley information from? :The comic where their heights were listed was probably assigning those values arbitrarily, and on stage theyll often use lifts and staging to raise and lower actors to balance a shot, if the director is that involved. So the real-life height measurements are interesting, but we're just calling the shots with licensed sources here for the purposes of this wiki. -- Captain MKB 12:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::A visual on Kelley vs. Nimoy will reveal that he is not 6'0" as Nimoy was 6'1". Shatner being 5'9.5" looked often visually the same as Kelley at 5'10" because a half an inch is really hard to spot but the three inch difference between Kelley and Nimoy is much more obvious. The unfortunate thing is that there is not likely an "official" published Star Trek source giving these heights.